


Tonight (You're Falling in Love)

by softboys (Rokeby)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, ABO dynamics, AU, Drinking, M/M, fraternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeby/pseuds/softboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo’s friends drag him to a frat party hosted by an all-alpha fraternity. Or so it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight (You're Falling in Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bottom Chanyeol exchange.  
> Also posted [here ](http://softboys.livejournal.com/4744.html)

“No.” 

Baekhyun lets out a high-pitched whine, collapsing in Kyungsoo’s lap. He keeps squirming, changing positions nonstop while Kyungsoo resolutely is looking at the TV, pretending to be interested in the ridiculously bad sitcom that’s airing. The male lead has burned his mother’s curtains and is trying, and failing, to hide the black stains in the fabric.

The audience is laughing. Kyungsoo frowns.

“Come on Kyungsoo, please!” Baekhyun pleads, sticking out his bottom lip in an attempt to look cute. Kyungsoo kicks him off his lap, watches in mild amusement how Baekhyun makes himself roll further in an attempt for it to make it look even more dramatic. He eventually ends up on his tummy, looking at Kyungsoo from under his arm. 

“I can’t go there by myself – I don’t know anyone!” Baekhyun complains. 

“Then don’t go.” 

“Don’t be like this Kyungsoo, please come with me. I need you to honor our friendship and join me so I can get laid,” Baekhyun says piteously, rolling back towards Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo settles for glaring at him. 

Baekhyun has been bothering him about this for weeks; wants Kyungsoo to come with him to a party held by a guy in one of Baekhyun’s classes. Kyungsoo doesn’t really want to remember who so he forgot it the second after Baekhyun brought it up for the first time weeks and weeks ago. A hot alpha that Baekhyun has been lusting after for ages is apparently going to go too because he’s the host’s best friend, or something. 

“I need to take that heat-edge off, please.” Baekhyun has pulled himself off the floor and is now sitting next to Kyungsoo’s feet, chin propped up on Kyungsoo’s sweatpants clad thigh. Kyungsoo fights the urge to bop his knee. 

Baekhyun’s heat had hit a week previous, ended two days ago and since Baekhyun had to help himself through it, there’s still some residue running in his veins. Not something a good fucking won’t fix. 

“Ask someone else,” Kyungsoo says, tries to make the words as final as possible. He hates college parties, hates stupid college boys who think they own the world. Hates stupid college alpha boys who think they’re entitled to anything and everyone just because they’re alphas. They’re pathetic and just thinking about them makes Kyungsoo want to snarl. College boys, college frat boys who think that everyone shorter than them is an omega. College boys using “omega” as an insult. 

Kyungsoo gets up from the sofa, ignoring Baekhyun’s yelp as he falls onto his back. It’s a commercial break and Kyungsoo craves something. He shuffles quietly over to their small kitchen, rummages through the fridge and the pantry. 

“Do you want anything?” Kyungsoo asks out of habit. Baekhyun is a glutton and eats like a goat, hungry at all the hours of the day. Even during his heats, he constantly switches between being horny and hungry. Kyungsoo used to help him before when they just had moved in together. That was before he had learnt the hard way how high maintenance Baekhyun is. Now he usually smells it a couple of days before the bomb hits and evacuates their dorm room faster than one can say lube. His friend Jaehwan, beta, has a spare futon he keeps in his wardrobe just for Kyungsoo’s monthly visits. 

“Shrimp crackers please,” Baekhyun chirps from the living room, sounding awfully pleased. Unseen, Kyungsoo shakes his head, but doesn’t fight of the small, fond smile on his lips. Baekhyun might be a big pain in Kyungsoo’s ass, but after living with him for almost three years, they’ve gotten close. Kyungsoo knows that Baekhyun knows that despite the way he treats him, Kyungsoo still considers Baekhyun as one of his closest friends. 

Kyungsoo returns to the kitchen with Baekhyun’s desired bag of shrimp crackers and a can of iced coffee for himself; usually he makes his iced coffee from scratch, but it’s a lazy Thursday and Kyungsoo can’t really be bothered to do anything that takes more than a couple of seconds. He can hear Minseok groan, telling him how _canned coffee isn’t worthy the title of coffee_. 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo spend the rest of the day sprawled out on the tiny sofa, watching reruns of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. 

*

Since Baekhyun didn’t bring up the party for the rest of that week – or the following week for all that mattered, he thought he had dropped it. In fact, Kyungsoo isn’t even sure which weekend it’s supposed to be on, so maybe Baekhyun already had attended it on his own.  
That’s why Kyungsoo almost jumps out of his skin when he opens the door on a Friday afternoon, wearing his favorite sweatpants and hoodie combo, when he sees Jongdae and Luhan standing in the hallway, both sporting big grins. They look absolutely terrifying. And ready to party, in their painted-on skinny jeans and deep v-necks. Kyungsoo frowns. 

"Kyungsoo!" Luhan beams, eyes twinkling. 

Wordlessly, Kyungsoo steps aside, accepting Luhan and Jongdae into the apartment. They were Baekhyun's friends first; Jongdae from the local church choir and Luhan from Chinese club in College. They had become Kyungsoo's friends too after Baekhyun became his roommate, and Kyungsoo's closest friend Minseok started dating Luhan. Both of them tip-toe out of their shoes before they step up from the tiled floor and heads for the living room. 

"Why are you here?" Kyungsoo asks, crossing his arms as he leans his torso against the frame of the doorway, squinting at Luhan and Jongdae who immediately occupy the tiny sofa. Baekhyun usually informs him when they're getting guests. Especially after the Kitchen Nightmare of 2014 where Kyungsoo had thrown Baekhyun, Jongdae and Luhan out of their apartment in pure rage after they had destroyed Kyungsoo's Kenwood kitchen machine. Baekhyun had stayed at Jongdae's place for a week before he came crawling back home, begging for forgiveness. 

"It's time to party!" Jongdae says, accompanied by a shake of his torso that makes Kyungsoo want to wash his eyes in chlorine. Next to him, Luhan nods enthusiastically. Kyungsoo should probably have understood it. It's Friday and Baekhyun usually spends his weekends going from club to club until some of his friends send him home to Kyungsoo. 

"Party!" chimes Baekhyun, strutting out of the bathroom like a peacock, wearing equally tight pants and shirt as Luhan and Jongdae. He's wearing _makeup_ , even. As if the pheromones he's emitting aren't enough. Baekhyun _reeks_ there's no alpha who can resist an omega still smelling of heat. 

The smile Baekhyun had been sporting falls off when he looks from Jongdae and Luhan to Kyungsoo. 

"Why haven't you changed?" he asks, whines. 

"Why should I have changed?" Kyungsoo asks. His Friday night is solely consisting of revising for his exam next month. Hoodie and boxers are perfectly fine for that purpose. 

"It's the frat party, remember?" Baekhyun says innocently, batting his eyelashes. As if that will help. Kyungsoo glares. "Please, Kyungsoo." 

"No." 

*  
Alpha Delta Xi is one of the bigger fraternities on the campus. The brick house is three-story, and both of the verandas are filled with people when Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Luhan arrive. 

Inside, it reeks. Sweat and pheromones dominates the air, desperation lingering in Kyungsoo's nostrils as he follows Baekhyun through the crowd of people. They lose Luhan quickly, telling them he was going to meet Minseok there. Kyungsoo had wanted to follow him but Jongdae had stopped him, hand fisting the back of his shirt. 

"Trust me," Jongdae says simply, beaming.  
In the middle of the room they find the group that Kyungsoo assumes is some of the members of Alpha Delta Xi. They're all wearing leatherman jackets, like a soccer team, talking loudly over the deafening music. Kyungsoo glares. Apparently, one of the requrements to join Alpha Delta Xi even as a pledge is to be an alpha. They don't give betas and omegas a chance. Elitists. Kyungsoo hates them.

Jongdae and Baekhyun vanish into the crowd of dancing, drinking people, leaving Kyungsoo alone. Briefly he entertains the thought of leaving, it's not like Baekhyun would know that he left early. However the sound of laughter, genuine, enthusiastic laughter coming from the second floor has him changing his mind. Instead, Kyungsoo works his way through the crowd, curiously heading up the stairs which are as crowded as the first floor.

The second floor is, surprisingly, less crowded than the first floor. The light is dimmed, and there are lava lamps scattered around, leaving various colored shades in the room. It's less noise, more soft chatter and laughter. Kyungsoo likes this better. In the middle of the room there's a group of people sitting in a circle, spinning something between them.

It's a bottle. 

Kyungsoo hasn't played spin the bottle since his junior high days, before the awakenings started, before anyone was anyhting else than their name. Curiously, cautiously he finds himself stepping closer to the circle of people, hands stuffed casually into the pockets of his jeans. They're actually Baekhyun's and tigther than Kyungsoo would like them to be. He hadn't stood a chance against Luhan and Jongdae. 

"Hi!" someone, a girl, alpha, chirps at him, showing off her pearly white teeth. She's pretty, looking like one of those porcelain dolls his mother has at home. Her brown hair is pulled up into a high ponytail, loose stands curling at the base of her neck. She's got a leatherman jacket over her legs; covering her bare knees and legs that her short, sleeved summer dress isn't able to cover. 

Kyungsoo wonders if it's hers. Swiftly he looks over the rest of the circle and finds that the rest of the alphas are wearing their leatherman jacket so it might as well be hers. Female alphas are interesting, enticing. If it hadn't been for the beta next to her, having her slender hand fisted in the skirts of the alpha's dress, Kyungsoo would maybe have shown his interest. He's not here to start fights. Especially not over claimed people. 

"Hello," he greets back, smiling softly at her. The beta sits up further, inching loser. The pheromones she's emitting are interesting, and if Kyungsoo should guess he'd say they're not mated. The beta wants to, however. _Interesting_. The rest of the people in the circle doesn't share the beta's hostile attitude, and greets Kyungsoo with smiles and grins. 

"I'm Joohyun," the female alpha says, offering her small hand to Kyungsoo. Politely he accepts it and is promptly hit by a wall of pheromones threatening to knock him unconscious. It's the beta. Joohyun's eyebrows twitch, the corner of her lips curl as she turns to face the beta. No words are shared, but the shower of possessive, agressive pheromones is dying down. 

"Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo says.

"This is Seulgi," she says, referring to the beta next to her. Seulgi smiles a smile that shows off how cute she is, but it's cold, doesn't reach her eyes. Kyungsoo doesn't blame her. While still being unmated, you view anyone and everyone as a threat. He guesses she's heels over head in love with Joohyun. 

Cute. 

"Do you want to join us?" another voice says. Kyungsoo follows the sound and connects it to a male, alpha too, in a leatherman jacket. His blond hair is a stark contrast to his golden skin. If Joohyun is pretty, then this alpha is gorgeous, smells even more enticing than Joohyun. But of course off limits. A pair of slanted, feline eyes are fixed on Kyungsoo's frame, belonging to a broader, dark haired alpha, _without_ a leatherman jacket. The dark haired alpha's face doesn't reveal his emotions, but his eyes are clear. 

Don't even _try_. 

"I guess." Kyungso says, shrugging. The blond alpha beams. 

"The more the merrier! Things were getting a little boring right now so with you here we can spice things up a little," The blond alpha says, patting a spot next to him. 

However before Kyungsoo gets that far, someone grabs his arm, long fingers curls around his wrist and tugs him down into a warm body. It's another male, alpha. Smelling different from other alpha's Kyungsoo has met in his life. Alphas usually have this spicy, heavy smell to them, varying in degree and sweetness, but still spicy no matter what. This alpha smells almost sugary sweet. Like lemon drops. 

He's tall, but slender, like a scarecrow, Kyungsoo thinks. Coiffed red hair, leatherman jacket and a terrifying wide grin. One of his eyelids droop over one of his big eyes as he beams at Kyungsoo. 

"What are you doing?" Kyungsoo asks, trying not to sound extremely hostile in this circle of unfamiliar alphas. It wouldn't be suitable to get blood on this fine velvet carpet. Especially the first time he's here. Kyungsoo prefers to be the one doing the touching, especially as others touch like they're kneading a dough. Kyungsoo is not a dough and doesn't want to be kneaded. He had to teach Baekhyun that the hard way. 

"Sit next to me!" Coiffed alpha says in a voice that's so low Kyungsoo is convinced it could shake the foundations of the Earth itself. Kyungsoo squints.

"You could just have asked, you know." Kyungsoo grumbles. 

"There was no time!" Coiffed alpha insists through clenched teeth. Kyungsoo frowns. "Hakyeon was going to claim you." 

"Hakyeon?" 

It takes some moments before Kyungsoo's brain manages to connect the name 'Hakyeon' to the blond alpha sitting across them. Coiffed alpha is trying to help by pointing Hakyeon out with his long ass index finger, not really trying to be secret about it. The dark haired alpha next to Hakyeon glares at them.

"I saved you" Coiffed alpha explains loudly, fingers wrapping around Kyungsoo's upper arm, holding tightly onto him. 

"My hero," Kyungsoo deadpans. He'd actually take his chances with the feline alpha and Hakyeon compared to this neurotic mess. He has to be drunk. Why isn't Kyungsoo drunk yet. 

"My name is Chanyeol!" Coiffed alpha beams, sticking out his chest, pointing at the small name tag on his chest that says _Park Chanyeol_. 

Why the fuck does he have a name tag. 

"I'm Kyungsoo. It's nice to meet you, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo says automatically, his mother's voice chiming in the back of his head, telling him strictly to be _nice_ with the kids at uni. Especially the _special_ ones. 

Chanyeol isn't well versed in social norms, it seems, as he beams at Kyungsoo like he invented the cheese slicer or something equally lifesaving. He's not letting go of Kyungsoo's arm either. Holding onto him like he's his anchor. 

As spin the bottle tends to do, it starts out slow. They're in university and still they ask each other silly questions about favorite colors and celebrity crushes. About ten or so minutes in, and after Hakyeon has returned with a tray of shots, it gets more interesting. 

One of the other alphas in the ring, a male named Jinyoung gets dared to kiss Joohyun's cheek, and after that it blows way out of proportions - just like a good game of spin the bottle is supposed to do. Jinyoung then ends up in another alpha's (Jaebum's) lap and they are dared to make out for three minutes. They have to stop them after one minute and a half because they are doing things that _aren't pg-13!"_ Hakyeon chimes noisily. 

Kyungsoo isn't involved in anything too serious; he gets a soft peck on his cheek from Seulgi who looks like she'd rather take a bath with a shark instead. He also gets the honor of kissing Taekwoon, the feline alpha next to Hakyeon, and hug Jinyoung and lick salt off Hakyeon's neck. 

Kissing Taekwoon is by far the most interesting thing happening to Kyungsoo that entire evening, if he's to be honest about it. Since Taekwoon has glared at him ever since he showed up, Kyungsoo had expected him to half-ass the kiss, or even try to injure him. Instead, Kyungsoo got the best kiss he has gotten in _years_. The way Taekwoon kissed was completely different from how cold and hard he looked. It was soft, warm, and yet demanding; Taekwoon nipping at his lips, sucking them into his mouth. His arms had been warm, heavy on his hips and when Hakyeon's phone had chimed exactly two minutes after they started, Kyungsoo was actually a little bit sad to pull away.

"Chanyeol," Joohyun says as the neck of the bottle points in Chanyeol's direction. Next to Kyungsoo, Chanyeol blinks eagerly, his big eyes looking as they're about to fall out of his head. Kyungsoo doesn't really blame him for looking so excited. His evening has been rather uneventful. Save for getting to kiss one of the pledges, he has only been doomed to get tickled or bring them more shots. 

"Whoever the bottle points to, you're going to kiss." The very same second Joohyun is finished talking, Chanyeol jumps eagerly to his feet, his body vibrating with excitement. Kyungsoo feels a small wave of worry. What if he falls and hits Kyungsoo? 

Joohyun twirls the bottle and all eyes are on it, watching as it goes from one person to another until-

Fuck.

"Kyungsoo," Joohyun beams in delight. Next to her, Seulgi watches gleefully. 

As Chanyeol remains standing, Kyungsoo gets onto his feet. And wow, Chanyeol is _tall_. Kyungsoo had already established the fact that he is, seeing how much longer he was sitting next to Kyungsoo as well as judging by the length of his legs, but he had no idea Chanyeol would be this much taller than him. Kyungsoo has to tilt his head backwards to be able to look up at Chanyeol. 

“You’re tiny,” Chanyeol declares, places one big hand on the top of Kyungsoo’s head as if he’s going to _pet_ him. Chanyeol reeks of alpha pheromones, dominant. He’s got a sleazy grin on his face; changed. He doesn’t remind Kyungsoo of the Chanyeol he has been spending the past half hour with. Instead of the soft, ditsy behavior he had grown slightly familiar with.

Chanyeol bends, Kyungsoo stands his ground. Their cheeks brush gently as Chanyeol’s lips seek out the shell of Kyungsoo’s hair. 

“I can’t smell you but I bet you’re an _omega_ ,” Chanyeol whispers, mirth in his voice. Kyungsoo feels a growl building in his throat but he keeps it there, breathes heavily through his noise. Chanyeol parts his pink lips to speak again, but Kyungsoo decides that he doesn’t want to hear Chanyeol talk anymore. Promptly he gets up on his toes, curls a hand at the base of Chanyeol’s skull and pulls him down. 

Kyungsoo is hit with a wall of pheromones, terribly different from the ones he had smelled just seconds earlier. They pour out through Chanyeol’s warm mouth, seeps through his skin. The dire _want_. Both of Chanyeol’s arms are on his shoulders, clinging like vices. His lips are soft, warm against Kyungsoo’s own. 

It’s not mind-blowing; there are no stars or fireworks. Still, Kyungsoo finds himself intrigued in this alpha who tastes nothing like any alpha Kyungsoo has ever messed around with before. Slowly, he lets his hand travel down Chanyeol’s long neck, thumbs over the shell of one of Chanyeol’s big ears, gently swiping the pad of his thumb over his soft lobe. 

The reaction comes instantly, Chanyeol _moaning_ against Kyungsoo’s lips, his hands tightens their grip on Kyungsoo’s shoulders. It feels like they’re going to break. The growl comes then, low, subtle, rolling low in Kyungsoo’s throat, and Chanyeol immediately backs off. 

Eyes wide, lips red and shiny – Chanyeol looks like a mess. There’s a flush dusted over his cheeks, lips parted. He’s beautiful. 

Chanyeol is an omega. It’s easy to tell from the sweetness he emits, sugary and heavy on Kyungsoo’s tongue. How he manages to keep the subtle smell of alpha clinging to his clothes is a mystery to Kyungsoo, but he assumes it comes from living with a bunch of them. He’s surprised Chanyeol isn’t claimed. Unclaimed omegas, especially during heats, are almost a danger to unmated alphas, driving them insane. 

“You-“Chanyeol begins, doesn’t continue. He stands there gaping like a goldfish. 

“I think we’ll take a break now,” Joohyun declares loudly, clapping her tiny hands. “We need more alcohol.” 

*

Kyungsoo had been on his way through the room when someone suddenly had grabbed onto his wrist and almost pulled his arm out of its socket. He’s pulled down the hallway and into a small cupboard, lit by a tiny bulb casting a soft glow over the room. 

“Chanyeol?” 

His lips are still red, thick as he looks down at Kyungsoo, the dim light falling down over his messy, red hair, making it look like liquid bronze. His dark eyelashes are curling gently over the swell of his cheeks. 

He’s beautiful. 

“You’re an alpha,” Chanyeol says, sounds almost accusing as he speaks, frowning down at Kyungsoo. 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol’s already big eyes widens further, making it look like they’re about to pop out of his head. Kyungsoo can almost hear the gears in his head turning. 

“But you’re so _tiny_ and you smell like an omega,” Chanyeol protests. 

Kyungsoo shrugs. “I live with an omega who just recently went through his heat. He’s a clingy little shit so I bet some of his smell rubbed off.” 

Chanyeol kisses him. It’s needier, wetter than the previous one; Chanyeol lets out a whine when Kyungsoo swipes his tongue over Chanyeol’s bottom lip, tasting the sticky sweetness that naturally comes with being an omega. Chanyeol opens his mouth obediently, long fingers grabbing onto Kyungsoo’s sweater, bunching the fabric between his fingers. 

Instincts start to kick in when Kyungsoo _smells_ Chanyeol’s arousal; the urge to mark, _claim_ grows bigger with every soft whimper coming from Chanyeol. Growling, Kyungsoo’s hands cup Chanyeol’s face, his cold palms against Chanyeol’s hot cheeks. He pushes, uses his strength until Chanyeol backs into a wall, sending a heavy thud throughout the tiny room. 

Kyungsoo remembers the sensitivity of Chanyeol’s ears and give it another go as he sucks on Chanyeol’s tongue, thumbs tracing over the shell of Chanyeol’s ears. Like the previous time the reaction comes immediately in the form of a shiver and a heavy moan. Arousal curls hot in Kyungsoo’s tummy when he does it again, using his nails instead, tugging on the lobe with more force than he had before. 

Chanyeol freezes, shudders as he pulls back away from the kiss, promptly getting down on his knees. Chanyeol wastes no time once he’s down, nuzzling his face against Kyungsoo’s crotch, mouths over the outline of Kyungsoo’s rapidly hardening cock. A tremble runs up Kyungsoo’s spine when Chanyeol _moans_ against his dick, warmth from his mouth seeping through the fine fabric of his slacks. 

“You want it?” Kyungsoo murmurs, tracing Chanyeol’s cheekbone with his thumb, moving his fingers down to curl under his chin, tilts Chanyeol’s face upwards. Air catches in Kyungsoo’s throat and for a moment they remain like this; Chanyeol looking up at Kyungsoo through long, dark eyelashes and Kyungsoo just looking down in awe. 

“Please.” Chanyeol inhales sharply, presses his cheek against the top of Kyungsoo’s clothed thigh. “ _Alpha_ , please.”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says breathily, letting his thumb trace Chanyeol’s bottom lip slowly before popping open the button to his slacks. Chanyeol’s long fingers take over where Kyungsoo’s shorter ones had left off, pulling down the zipper effortlessly, tugging the pants down to Kyungsoo’s knees. His fingers curl eagerly into the waistbands of his boxers, tugs them down too. 

Kyungsoo isn’t quite hard yet, but is getting there rapidly. Chanyeol’s arousal is obvious, the air thick with it, sticking to Kyungsoo’s tongue. It doesn’t seem like Chanyeol takes Kyungsoo’s half-hard cock as a disappointment, not with the way he eagerly starts lapping up the entire length of it. 

What Chanyeol lacks in skill he makes up for with pure enthusiasm, curls one hand around the base of Kyungsoo’s cock as he takes him into his mouth. Kyungsoo curses as Chanyeol’s wet, hot mouth engulfs him, a moan vibrates through Chanyeol as well, letting Kyungsoo know that _yes_ , Chanyeol enjoyed this too. 

Enthusiastically, Chanyeol starts a rather fast-paced rhythm, using his hand and mouth in a perfect symbiosis. Pleasure akin to fire swirls up Kyungsoo’s spine when Chanyeol’s tongue flicks over the slit of Kyungsoo’s cock. 

Chanyeol’s arousal only contributes to Kyungsoo’s and Kyungsoo can’t imagine how hard Chanyeol is in his tight jeans. 

The slick sounds of Chanyeol’s mouth working over Kyungsoo’s cock are wet, lewd, _loud_. Kyungsoo prides himself on his stamina, but right now he feels like a fucking sixteen-year-old, touched for the very first time. He blames it on the way Chanyeol keeps slurping and moaning around his cock, like it’s the best treat he has gotten in ages. 

“You’re so pretty,” Kyungsoo murmurs, tries hard to not sound as out of breath as he feels. Chanyeol makes a soft, airy sound, exhales out of his nose. His big, beautiful eyes are shiny with unshed tears. He pushes his slightly trembling hand through Chanyeol’s curly hair, enjoys the smooth feeling of the soft strands between his fingers. Carefully he scrapes his blunt nails over Chanyeol’s scalp, reveling in the moan that comes from Chanyeol. 

Through the wet sounds and their combined moans, Kyungsoo can vaguely hear rustles of fabric. At first he thinks it’s his own pants, but then he takes a look down to see that Chanyeol’s hand is pushed down the front of his unbuttoned, unzipped pants. The front of Chanyeol’s pink underwear is moving rapidly. 

“Are you touching yourself, Chanyeol?” 

Chanyeol makes a soft, whiny sound around Kyungsoo’s cock, sends vibrations through him that pushes him closer to the edge. His balls are tightening and he makes a loud moan he’s not particularly proud of. Chanyeol answers with a moan of his own. 

“Do you get off on blowing me?” Kyungsoo asks, cupping Chanyeol’s cheek, feels his cock through Chanyeol’s warm cheek. He moves his hand to run over the shell of Chanyeol’s ear again, tugs. “Are you going to come?”

Another whine, and Chanyeol _does_. Kyungsoo watches, mouth dry as Chanyeol’s hand speeds up before he curls in on himself, _sucks_ on Kyungsoo’s cock and spills into his own hand. Kyungsoo can’t really believe it. 

Breathing heavily, Chanyeol pulls off Kyungsoo’s cock, looking debauched but strikingly beautiful still. Lips red, swollen, cheeks flushed. Tiredly he presses his cheek against Kyungsoo’s soft tummy, jerking Kyungsoo off with measured flicks until he can’t hold back, blood racing through his veins as he comes in Chanyeol’s fist, hips fucking into the tight circle of Chanyeol’s fingers. 

Kyungsoo pulls him to his feet and kisses him, tasting himself on Chanyeol’s tongue. 

After a bit of fumbling they manage to find some Kleenex to wipe their fingers with, they both manage to get dressed. They’re seated against one of the walls, just breathing, when the door opens and Jongdae sticks his head in. 

A shit-eating grin spreads out on his face when he takes in Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s ruffled appearances, but Kyungsoo manages to glare him into silence. For now. 

“Kyungsoo you got to help me. Baekhyun has had a _little_ too much to drink and now he’s stripping to Genie in the living room,” Jongdae says instead. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to. Would much rather sit in semi-awkward silence with this _stranger_ who just gave him one of the best blowjobs in his 20 year old life than go out to save his roommate from eternal embarrassment. 

As if he’s sensing Kyungsoo’s reluctance to help Baekhyun, Jongdae says: “He’ll probably whine about it for weeks. I’m glad I’m not the one living with him.” 

Kyungsoo has never gotten that fast to his feet ever. A new record. 

“Um,” Chanyeol says. 

Jongdae’s gaze flicker from Kyungsoo, to Chanyeol and back to Kyungsoo. “I’ll wait outside.” And with that he closes his door, leaving Kyungsoo alone with Chanyeol yet again. Chanyeol and the ever growing awkward silence. 

“So,” Chanyeol says but pauses himself quickly, squirms when Kyungsoo looks at him. Something warm, almost fond settles in Kyungsoo’s chest and he decides quickly that it’s worth investigating; Chanyeol, them. 

“My KakaoTalk ID is dyosoo,” Kyungsoo says, kneeling to get on Chanyeol’s level, who’s still seated with his back against the cold wall. Chanyeol’s eyes widen as he smiles; wide and toothy. “Add me and – I don’t know, we can stay in touch?” 

Kyungsoo gets an answer in the form of a kiss. 

“Perfect!” Chanyeol beams at him when he pulls away. Kyungsoo’s heart flutters.

_Perfect_.


End file.
